Nightmares to Heavenly Bliss
by sunniebelle
Summary: After leaving the Leviathan to work with Dr. Barlow at the Zoological Society of London, Alek and Deryn start a new adventure that takes them down an exciting new path.- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Alek could feel the floor trembling beneath him, the whole building shaking as Goliath's boilers were sending even more energy and power to the massive machine.

Alek stared down at Nikola Tesla's electrical walking stick, still clutching it in his own trembling hands. He had just killed Tesla with it, by electrocuting the scientist. It was a last, desperate attempt on Alek's part, to stop the mad man from releasing all the energy that Goliath had built up. He let the deadly object fall from his grasp, hearing a clanking noise as it hit the floor.

Alek felt he had no other choice but to kill Tesla, because if the man had released Goliath's stored energy, it would surely set the _Leviathan_ ablaze. The airbeast—filled with flammable hydrogen and more than a hundred British soldiers—was too close to the enormous building and would not have enough time to get out of range.

Suddenly, Alek felt the building shake with an even larger tremor and saw a flash of light outside that was as bright as the sun. His eyes traveled to Tesla's lifeless body and noticed the man's hand was resting on a large button. It was the same button Alek had tried to stop him from pushing only a few seconds ago!

With a jolt of terror, Alek realized that Tesla must have landed on it when he'd fallen onto the control panel! The pent-up energy from Goliath was being released, escaping the machine instantaneously, hungry for a way out.

Suddenly his thoughts turned to his best friend, Deryn Sharp, the brave airwoman who was currently aboard the _Leviathan_. He stumbled forward and the shattered glass littering the floor cut his feet through the partially-melted soles of his boots; he barely felt the piercing sting of it. The cold autumn air swept through the broken windows and washed over his body as he reached the windowsill.

He looked into the night sky, barely comprehending what he was seeing. His jaw dropped and his stomach twisted with horror.

The _Leviathan_ was a raging inferno in the sky!

The overwhelming amounts of energy Goliath was releasing had caused the hydrogen in the airbeast to ignite. Multiple explosions and blazes were erupting along the airbeast's skin.

As his mind fully realized what was happening, Alek screamed Deryn's name and his knees buckled beneath him. He landed on the shattered glass beneath him and felt it cut into his knees. However, the pain in his legs didn't even come close to matching the searing agony in his heart.

Not until this moment did he let his mind truly believe what his heart had known for so long. That he _was_ in love with Deryn Sharp!

But this realization came too late. He knew that Deryn was dead now, along with everyone else on the _Leviathan_. He would never see her again, nor would he be able to tell her that he loved her.

His body shook with harsh sobs…

"Alek, wake up. Alek! Aleksandar, wake up!" Deryn said loudly, shaking the man beside her on the bed, attempting to wake him up. She had been abruptly woken from sleep by Alek shouting her name and sobbing—but all while still asleep, trapped in what seemed to be a horrific nightmare.

Alek sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily and drenched in sweat, his cheeks wet with his tears. He looked around the bedroom, his eyes wide with fear. Coming through the window above the bed, the soft hints of dawn light provided just enough light for him to see. With a start, he suddenly recognized the outline of Deryn beside him.

"Blisters!" She swore. "Alek, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Her face showed her concern as she gently rubbed his back and shoulders.

"You're _alive_!" Alek exclaimed, sounding astonished.

Alek quickly reached out and drew her into a fierce hug. Relief flooded through him, realizing that it had all been a terrible nightmare. Deryn was alive! She had not died on the _Leviathan_ in an exploding inferno. She was here in his arms, safe.

Though Deryn was curious about what he meant by that exclamation, she simply held him tightly. Alek buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply of her sweet scent. She spoke softly into his ear, trying to reassure him in her Scottish lilt, and lovingly ran her fingers through his reddish-brown hair.

When he had calmed, Alek told her of the terrifying dream that had haunted his sleep, so similar to the events that had happened nearly three years ago. Deryn gently pushed him away, holding his face with her hands; her blue eyes stared deeply into his shimmering green eyes.

"I'm right here, your princeliness, and I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him, using her favorite nickname for him. She knew, full-well, that Aleksandar von Hohenburg was no longer a prince. Not since he had given it all up, abdicating his claim as royal heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne—just to be with her.

She drew his face to hers and softly kissed his lips, feeling him relax and lean into her. He deepened the kiss, their arms encircled each other, pulling themselves closer. His hand ran through her cropped blond hair, a feeling like electricity traveling over their skin. All the love they felt for each other was said with each kiss.

Finally, they both lay back on the bed, now slightly out of breath. Still wrapped in each other's arms, they were content to simply hold each other close.

Alek wondered briefly what Deryn was doing in his flat, or in his bed for that matter—considering they were not yet married. Then it came back to him, the night before.

 _Alek had invited Deryn over to his place for dinner. He had recently read about an Italian dish, called Lasagna, that he wanted to try. Over the past three years, Alek had come to realize that he rather enjoyed cooking and trying new recipes. This was a great thing, because Deryn hated cooking. It wasn't that she was bad at it, she could hold her own in the kitchen quite nicely. She simply enjoyed eating food, rather than cooking it._

 _The dish was rather tasty and seemed to be a big hit. At least, he took it as a good sign when Deryn had a second helping of the steaming entrée. Even Bovril had seemed to enjoy the meal, though the beastie was now happily munching on strawberries for dessert._

 _Soon, Alek and Deryn were clearing the table and putting the kitchen to rights. Regardless of what they wound up doing, the young couple—still the best of friends and strong allies—always had loads of fun. They told silly stories, joking and laughing with each other through their work._

 _Before long, they were both sitting on the plush couch in Alek's living room, Bovril contentedly curled on a pillow in front of the warm fireplace. Nestled together after a long day of work, they talked about anything and everything._

 _Alek and Deryn made a good team, in Dr. Barlow's and the Zoological Society's eyes. Because of this, they had been sent on various missions over the past three years. It was now early October, 1917, and Deryn still regularly posed as her alias, Dylan Sharp—acting as Alek's bodyguard, whenever the Society required the two member's services._

 _A few of those assignments had involved travel on airbeasts—much to Deryn's delight—and exciting adventures with Alek. Therefore, they were able to spend a lot of time with each other._

 _This particular day had been a long and exhausting one, full of translating important papers and running errands for the Lady Boffin and other members of the Zoological Society._

 _It was rather nice to have time just to relax and enjoy each other's company._

 _There was a lull in their conversation and Alek looked down at Deryn when she didn't respond to his question. He realized that she had fallen asleep, her head pillowed on his shoulder. She looked quite beautiful and whatever he had asked her, suddenly flew from his head._

 _He was quite distracted by her thin, warm body resting against him, her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. With her face mere inches from his, he found himself wanting to kiss her. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he didn't want to disturb her sleep. He settled for memorizing the lovely face he already knew so well._

 _After a few minutes, he decided to carry her to his room. He gently laid her on the bed, intending to go sleep on the couch._

 _Unfortunately, she woke when she felt the coolness of the sheets on her skin and was quite adamant about him staying with her. He eventually relented, but (gentleman that he was) chose to lie on top of the covers and drape an extra blanket over himself._

 _"Barking Clanker." She said with a chuckle, giving him a quick kiss as she snuggled close to him for warmth._

Alek brought his mind back to the present. He found himself being grateful that Deryn had fallen asleep in his flat and that she had been so adamant about him staying with her. If he had woken up alone, after such a vivid nightmare, he feared that he would have believed Deryn _was_ dead. He held her a little closer and kissed her forehead.

Bovril suddenly jumped onto the bed and climbed onto Alek's ribs. The creature must have been woken up by the ruckus coming from the bed a few minutes ago.

"Safe! _Mister_ Sharp." The creature said. Alek reached his hand down and scratched the creature behind the ears, while Deryn stroked its back. It purred softly, enjoying the attention.

Knowing that all was well, and feeling the warmth of Deryn in his arms, Alek let his eyes drift closed. The three fell into a peaceful slumber a few minutes later.

* * *

 **Note: I hope this story was enjoyable! All credit goes to the amazing Scott Westerfeld!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alek woke up slowly and had to squint his eyes against the light. The room was now very bright, sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains above his head. He found himself still wrapped in Deryn's warm embrace. Their heads were nearly touching, so he lay there studying her relaxed and sleeping face.

His mind still felt a bit shaken, or as Deryn would say, a bit cracked in the attic. His dream had seemed so real, so vivid, as though he really had watched the Leviathan burning in mid-air. The very thought made him shudder slightly.

Just thinking about something bad happening to Deryn, even in a dream, caused a sharp pain in his chest that made it hard to breathe.

He figured that the dream must have been triggered by the approaching anniversary of Nikola Tesla's death at Alek's hands. Around this time of year, his dreams would often reflect his turmoil over the incident.

Of course, that horrifying night—what the dream had portrayed—was very real. Alek actually had killed Nikola Tesla with the man's own electrical walking stick.

It was hard to believe that nearly three years had already passed.

In Alek's mind, the fact that he had killed Tesla to save Deryn justified what he had done; horrible as it was to kill a man.

That night's events had removed all doubt in Alek's mind. He _was_ in love with Deryn Sharp. She was his best friend, his trustworthy ally. And she was unimaginably priceless to him.

The next time they had seen each other, Alek proved to her—and more to himself—just how much he loved her. She had watched, in total shock, as he threw his scroll into the Hudson River!

Now it was gone forever.

Alek knew that it was worth it, though, because of the woman that was now wrapped in his arms.

Thinking about that day, also made him think of Count Volger.

Alek found himself mentally replaying the night he had informed his fencing master of his decision.

 _Alek sat in Count Volger's assigned stateroom aboard the_ Leviathan, _and met the man's astonished gaze. Wildcount Ernst Volger was shocked speechless, a very rare thing for that man. Alek had just finished telling of his actions, a few hours before, on the spine of the airship._

 _The longer that Volger sat there unmoving—completely silent and looking angrier by the second—the more Alek began to feel unnerved. His heartbeat was steadily increasing and he felt himself start to sweat. He worked very hard at not fidgeting in his seat, like a child about to be punished for a thoughtless action. He was no longer a child and he had done what he thought was right._

 _The Count seemed unable to form a coherent reply for several, excruciatingly long moments. His face looked pale and stricken, an unbelieving look passing over his face._

 _Alek saw Volger's hand suddenly clench the pummel of his sword, which was almost always sheathed at the man's side. Alek briefly feared that the man might be tempted to use the sword on the object of his immediate frustration._

 _With a dangerously low, hissing voice, Count Volger finally spoke, "Why would you do such a thing?"_

 _Alek certainly understood the man's exasperation with him, but mentally shook his mind clear, knowing he had to explain. Sitting up straighter in his chair, Alek looked his mentor in the eye as he answered._

 _"Because I am in love with Deryn, and she means more to me than any throne. I could have had her, or I could have had the throne. I chose Deryn."_

 _"I knew that girl, that_ commoner _, would be trouble! She talked you into it, didn't she?" Volger demanded accusingly._

 _"No. She didn't. She even chastised me for doing so. It was my choice alone. And may I remind you, Count, that I am now just as_ common _as she is." Alek said, defending Deryn and his actions. He realized his mistake too late._

 _Volger shot out of his chair, nearly tipping it over backwards, causing Alek to flinch slightly. He stared at Alek for a long moment, then abruptly turned and began to pace the room in a long-legged stride, obviously trying to control his outrage with the sixteen year-old boy._

 _As the man moved about the small room, Alek stayed silent, imagining the tirade of thoughts—and likely many insults—going through his fencing master's mind. His eyes never left the tall, gray-haired form pacing agitatedly, back and forth across the room._

 _After several minutes, the Count calmed and even returned to his seat. He looked at the young man with tired eyes._

 _Alek felt his stomach twist a bit when he saw the disappointment in them._

 _"I do not, in_ any _way, agree with your actions, Aleksandar. In fact, I happen to think it was extremely foolish and careless!" the Count stated with exasperation. The man paused for a moment, but then sat up straighter and steepled his fingers, leveling Alek with an intense gaze._

 _In a grudgingly accepting tone and with his usual sarcasm returning, the older man continued, "However, Your-No-Longer-Serene-Highness, I think that I might be able to understand your reasoning behind what you did. After all, you_ are _your father's son."_

 _Alek felt anger swiftly rise in him at the man's impertinent comparison of his and his late father's decisions to choose women who were not royalty. Alek stayed silent though, thinking that anything else he said might rekindle the man's irritation._

 _After a few more moments of painful and awkward silence, Alek thought that it was important to make something clear to Volger._

 _"Count Volger, you don't have to agree with my decision and I do understand your frustration. However, I hope you understand that this was my decision to make. I thought it only fair for you to know before I told anyone else."_

 _"Yes,_ your _decision." Count Volger stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Although, as of late,_ your _decisions have been more than a bit careless. Allow me to name them, on the off chance you have forgotten any."_

 _Volger started listing them on his fingers, getting more passionate about the subject as he went. "Abandoning your post to walk across a glacier and befriend the enemy. Joining Ottoman revolutionaries to help them depose a fellow royal. Divulging your secrets to reporters. Joining forces with a madman who almost destroyed an entire city. And now you throw away your chance to rule an_ empire _. All for a lowly, no account_ girl _! And that is only to name a_ few _of your exceptionally poor choices!" By this time, Volger was all but shouting at Alek._

 _Alek seethed for a moment at Volger's description of Deryn. He was about to correct him, but had to admit that the man's other statements had been very accurate._

 _He made an effort to calm himself before speaking. "Yes. Granted, I have made more than a few unwise, foolish, even some stupid decisions in the past few months. But there is something that I refuse to admit was a mistake."_

 _He paused to make sure he had the Count's full attention. "And that is anything that led me to Deryn. She is, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened in my life."_

 _He paused before saying, "I love her Volger."_

 _These words seemed to freeze anything the older man was about to say._

 _"I chose to give up the throne, because I_ cannot _lose her." Alek said, finality in his voice._

 _After a moment, Volger simply nodded once. "Very well, Aleksandar."_

 _Later that day, Volger informed Alek that he would be staying in London as well—much to Deryn's frustration, when she was informed. Apparently, after speaking with Dr. Barlow, the two sneaky-beaks had agreed that Alek's tutoring should continue and that Volger's military expertise was still needed. He would be continuing as Alek's fencing instructor and acting as a consultant on military matters for the Zoological Society's efforts to stop the war._

Alek brought his mind out of his reverie.

He was very sure now, that he had made the correct choice. Not only because of the obvious reason, that he was able to stay with Deryn. Also because, after the war had ended—nearly two years ago— there was no longer an Austro-Hungarian throne to be had.

Alek brought his mind back to the present, to the woman in his arms, and his strong feelings for her. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with Deryn, and she with him.

This led him to ponder the secret that he had hidden from her.

He had agonized for several weeks about it, knowing that they had promised not keep secrets. However, he also knew that this was a necessary one to keep; at least for a time.

He slipped carefully from the bed, trying not to wake Deryn. Moving soundlessly, he gathered his clothing from dresser drawers and walked to the other room to get changed.

All the while his mind buzzed, formulating plans in his head.

* * *

 **Notes: I hope this story was enjoyable!**

 **All credit goes to the amazing Scott Westerfeld!**


	3. Chapter 3

Deryn woke slowly, but kept her eyes tightly closed. The bright morning sun seemed to take pleasure in tormenting her sleepy brain. With her eyelids unable to block out the light above her head, she pulled the covers up over her face. It took a few moments for her to register that the bed beneath her felt strange and the sheets were rather soft compared to the scratchy ones she was used to.

She suddenly recalled the night before, having dinner at Alek's flat and then sitting on the couch together to enjoy a relaxing conversation after a long day of work. She also remembered convincing Alek to stay with her in the bed—rather than sleeping on a couch that was too small for his frame—and her having to wake him from a terrible nightmare.

Deryn was all too familiar with having nightmares. She had them quite frequently, and they were almost always about her father's ballooning accident—as though her mind wanted to find a way to change the terrible events that had caused her to lose her beloved father. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Deryn scooted over toward Alek, wanting to be closer to him, but he was farther away than she thought. She felt around in the bed, searching for the warm body that should be there. She uncovered her face when she realized the other side was cool, not warm.

Then, she smelt breakfast cooking; coffee, eggs and toast, if her nose could be trusted. She smiled as she stretched in the bed. She was getting spoiled. Even if it was only occasionally that Alek cooked for her, she enjoyed it. He was a rather good cook, if last night's meal was any indication.

Fully awake now, she got out of bed and made her way to the water closet. After freshening up, she walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen. Seeing Alek at the stove, she smiled as she leaned on the doorway and studied the back of him.

He was 19 now, only a few months older than herself; both of them fully capable adults in the eyes of the world. Alek had grown considerably in the past three years and was even a few inches taller than her. Although she liked his height now, she sometimes missed the days when she could tease him about being taller than he was. He had even broadened nicely in his upper torso, thanks to his continued fencing lessons with Count Volger.

The only things about him that hadn't changed was his wavy, reddish-brown hair and lovely dark-green eyes. Over all, he was a very handsome man. Her man.

"Good morning, your princeliness." Deryn called, making her way over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, _liebe_." He said with a brilliant smile. He returned her kiss, this time on the mouth. They were suddenly interrupted by the smell of scorching eggs and burning toast. Alek turned away from her to remove the pan of overdone eggs from the stove. He yanked on an oven mitt and swiftly pulled the dark-brown toast from the small oven.

"Sorry I distracted you." Deryn muttered, not sounding sorry at all.

"It was a pleasant distraction, I must admit." His said, smiling at her.

With an impish grin on her face, she moved closer to him. "Aye. But I should still make it up to you." She ran her hand up his chest and rested it on the back of his neck, pulling him toward her. His smile suddenly disappeared, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed.

Their lips fit together perfectly, moving in sync as they exchanged slow, deep kisses. He rested his hands on her hips, drawing her closer, sending pleasant sparks of electricity through her body. Her hands made fists in his hair and the back of his shirt, holding him close as their kisses turned more passionate. Things were getting very heated indeed, but not by the stove.

It was a few minutes later that they sat down to a cold breakfast, their clothes wrinkled and hair mussed. They had been interrupted, before things could go too far, by the feeling of eyes watching them.

Together they looked across the kitchen to see Bovril, contentedly seated on the kitchen table. The Perspicacious Loris, its adorably large eyes watching them intently, looked very interested in what they were getting up to. Feeling embarrassed and a squick irritated with the beastie, Deryn quickly moved away from a red-faced Alek, to search the kitchen for plates.

"At least the coffee's still hot." Alek said, a goofy grin on his face.

Deryn could only nod as she shoveled her food in, washing it down with the hot liquid.

"Aye. But I've got to hurry and get to my flat." She said around a mouthful of toast. "Need to change clothes before we meet with Count Volger."

Alek looked slightly puzzled. "Why is that?"

Deryn rolled her eyes as she swallowed another sip of coffee, annoyed that he didn't see the obvious reason for her needing to change clothes.

She gave him a pointed look. "Because _dummkopf_ , Volger might be a squick suspicious if I arrive in the same barking clothes I wore yesterday. That bloody sneaky-beak knew we were planning to have dinner at your place last night. Aye?" When Alek nodded, she continued. "Then, if I go to work wearing _yesterday's_ clothes, he might not believe us when we tell him that we _didn't_ do anything besides snog."

She watched Alek's ears turn red, her implied meaning becoming clear in his mind. "Right. You should change." He said hurriedly, then focused his attention on his coffee.

Bovril piped up, declaring, "Snog!" And chuckled as it finished its own breakfast.

About twenty minutes later she was at her flat, racing to her bedroom to change clothes. She unbuckled her belt, stripped off the brown trousers and light-blue, long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. In her haste, she nearly tore off the shirt's buttons while undoing them.

She quickly pulled on a fresh pair of black trousers, wanting to make sure the change in clothing was noticeable to that barking Count, whose eyes and ears never missed a thing. She threw on a white long-sleeved shirt, flying through the buttons and miffed that there were so many of them, swiftly tucking the ends into her pants.

Whipping the belt out of her other pair of trousers, she fed it back through the loops around her waist and fastened the buckle. Completing the ensemble, she quickly looped the black neck-tie around her shirt's collar and knotted it expertly, pulling it tight and ensuring it was straight. After running a comb through her short hair, she was finally ready.

 _Dressed in under two minutes, tops. Never could have done that with a barking dress and bloody corset._ She thought to herself with a smirk.

Deryn ran out to the kitchen, slightly out of breath, where Alek and Bovril were patiently waiting for her. He was putting freshly sliced apple wedges into a small container for the beastie to have later.

" _Mister_ Sharp." Bovril said with a chuckle, munching on a piece of fruit as it perched on Alek's shoulder.

"Aye, beastie. You ready?" She asked Alek.

He nodded and they headed for the door, knowing they had very little time to get to work. If they were late, they would have to explain themselves to the Count, something neither of them wanted to do.

As it turned out, they were late, but only by a few minutes. However, this technicality hardly mattered to the man. He was waiting for them at the front entrance of the Zoological Society building, annoyance emanating from him.

Inside Count Volger's small office, behind closed doors, the two stood before him. They felt a bit like children awaiting punishment for a wrong-doing, instead of the grown adults they were. He tended to have that effect on them.

Deryn stood defiantly before the man, arms crossed, ready for whatever insults he might try to throw at them.

"I assume you both have a good explanation for why you are late." Count Volger asked, looking at them suspiciously.

Before either of them could speak, Bovril answered for them.

"Snog!" It exclaimed, then chuckled.

Deryn stared in horror at the beastie on Alek's shoulder. She could see Alek's face and ears turn beet red. He suddenly became very interested in the patterned carpet at his feet.

"I see." The man said, measuring them both with his gaze. He then fixed a glare on Deryn, obviously still blaming her for all his years of planning and scheming going awry. She glowered right back, unfazed by the man's intimidation tactics.

"It was my fault Volger. I made us late by burning our breakfast..." Count Volger stopped Alek with a raised hand, one eyebrow lifted high.

Deryn wanted to smack Alek upside the head. _Brilliant! Just bloody brilliant!_ She thought.

" _Our_ breakfast?" The Count asked, putting special emphasis on the word. His eyes widened as they looked again to Deryn. "You slept at his..."

"It's not what you think, Count." Alek interrupted quickly, his hands raised in surrender.

"I certainly hope _not_!" The man proclaimed fiercely, still giving Deryn an unkind look. When he made a show of looking down at Deryn's flat stomach, she felt ire rise in her.

"Bloody hell, Volger!" She blurted out, throwing her hands up in exasperation, surprising the man and gaining his full attention.

"We didn't do _that_! I barking fell asleep at his place after we ate and, aye, we did snog a wee bit. But we're not bloody _morons,_ ye knoo!" She declared, her anger making her Scottish accent thicker. Her voice betrayed her disgust with the man's impertinent suggestion.

Count Volger held each of their gazes for a long moment, testing their resolve. Finally, he said very firmly, "Be sure that you do _not_ let it happen."

Alek looked positively mortified as he nodded and left the room. Deryn stayed to scowl at the man a squick longer, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

 _That bum-rag._ She thought to herself, silently cursing the infuriating man.

When she was in the hall she turned her glare on Bovril. "Next time beastie, keep your barking perspicacious nonsense to yourself. Bloody traitor!"

The loris just chuckled and whispered again. "Snog."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Deryn observed some suspicious behavior on Alek's part.

He seemed to be preoccupied, having something on his mind all the time. When she asked him about it he would change the subject or brush it off like he didn't know what she was talking about. She also witnessed him have several private meetings with the Lady Boffin.

Deryn had a sneaking suspicion that Alek was hiding something from her, but wasn't sure what it could be. She pushed all thoughts of Alek and his odd behavior to the back of her mind, focusing instead on the mountain of paperwork Dr. Barlow had recently given her. When she had agreed to work for the woman, Deryn hadn't realized there would be so much barking paperwork.

Deryn missed the _Leviathan_ immensely. She missed being a soldier, climbing the ratlines and tying knots—usually better than half the men aboard. She longed to be up in the air again, going topside, feeling the wind in her face...

Deryn was brought out of her reverie when someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Alek watching her with an odd expression.

 _What's he up to now_? She wondered to herself, feeling slightly put out with the man and his recent secretiveness.

"Come take a ride with me." Alek said, a pleased smile appearing on his face.

Something was definitely going on here.

"Why? What's going on, Alek?" She asked, feeling irritation rise in her. "You've been acting barking odd lately."

"All will be explained soon. I promise." He said fervently, raising his right hand as though he were swearing an oath.

"Oh, alright. But this had better be barking worth it, you daft prince!" She said. She wasn't really angry with him, just a bit suspicious, because of his recent sneakiness and secrets.

She almost reminded him that they had promised each other years ago not to keep secrets from each other. The only thing that stopped her was that he was evidently going to reveal his secret to her now.

She had to admit though, his smile and giddy attitude did have her curious, wondering what he was so barking anxious to show her.

"It will be worth it, _liebe_. I promise you, it will be." He assured her.

* * *

Alek had spent the last three weeks racking his brain, trying to think of the best way to reveal his secret to Deryn. In the mean time, he had written to and received positive responses from two very key players in his plan. Both people were thrilled and gave their approval without hesitation.

One day, about two weeks ago, an idea suddenly came to him and he knew what he wanted to do. The only problem was, he just didn't know _how_ to go about executing it—that is, while still protecting Deryn's secret identity as "Dylan Sharp".

He finally went to Dr. Barlow and explained his idea. She was very happy to help him concoct a suitable plan. She even arranged for some very trustworthy people to help carry it out, ones that would stay silent after the fact.

This is why he and Deryn were currently in a carriage, pulled by a giant oxenesque and headed to a secret destination. It is also why he had insisted on the handkerchief that was presently tied around her eyes. He had also left Bovril at his flat—promising the unhappy Loris strawberries when he returned—in order to keep the beastie from ruining his surprise with its clever mutterings.

"Come on you daft prince, where are you taking me? And why do I have to wear a barking blindfold!?" She demanded, but didn't try to take it off.

"If you don't wear it, then the surprise will be ruined. I promise you, it will be very, very worth it, _meine liebe_." Alek said with a mischievous smile, which she couldn't see. He leaned toward her, moving slowly so as not to startle her, his lips brushing against hers. He gave her a tender, slow kiss—one that he hoped made her feel as cherished as she was.

She didn't seem to be quite as annoyed with him after that.

It took another fifteen minutes before they reached their destination. The noon sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Everything was going splendidly.

Alek helped Deryn out of the carriage, insisting that the blindfold was still necessary. He led her forward and positioned her in the right direction, ignoring her muttered curses about bloody princes and their barking cracked attics.

When he pulled off the blindfold, her reaction was everything that he could have hoped for. Her mouth fell open in utter shock and she stared at the impressive creature tethered to the ground.

Giant and magnificent before her was a Huxley Ascender!

"Surprise!" Alek said, gesturing to the beast—which to him looked a lot like a gigantic jellyfish. Its tentacles flowed lazily in the slight breeze and the hydrogen gasbag at its top looked taught and healthy.

"Barking Spiders!" She whispered, glancing from the Huxley to Alek and back again.

"You...you did this? For me? Blisters! When!? How!?" She exclaimed in a high, very unmanly voice.

"I've been planning this for weeks, with a little help from Dr. Barlow, of course. That's why I was sneaking around and..." Alek started to explain—but his answer was abruptly silenced, as Deryn suddenly threw her arms around him, kissing him hard on the lips. She kissed him in such a way that he temporarily forget where they were, why they were there, or even what his name was.

"I take it you are happy with my surprise." Alek said after they had parted and he could speak again. He wore a pleased grin on his face. His arms were still loosely circling her waist while hers remained looped around his neck. Her hand played with the hair at the base of his neck sending tingles down his spine.

"Barking Spiders, Alek! It's wonderful! _Thank you_!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. When she leaned back slightly, he studied her face. The happiness he saw there made her smile even more radiant. His heartbeat suddenly increased dramatically.

"I suspected that you were up to something," She said, stepping out of his embrace. "But I never dreamed of something like _this_!" She declared, gesturing incredulously toward the beastie a few yards away.

"Well, I know how much you miss flying," He said, looking at the ground. "And I want you to be happy..." Deryn suddenly grasped his hand in hers, linking her fingers with his. He stopped talking and looked at her.

Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and love. "I _am_ happy. Anytime that I'm with you, Aleksandar of Hohenburg, I'm _very_ barking happy!" She said, before kissing him passionately once more.

"You daft prince." She whispered, her forehead against his, a tender and contented smile on her lips.

"Go on, _liebe_. It's waiting for you." He whispered back to her, giving her one more quick kiss.

His own smile grew as he watched her flash another huge grin and race over to the creature.

He watched as the airmen—who were under strict gag orders, courtesy of the Lady Boffin—strapped her into the harness. They tied a yellow cloth to her wrist, in order to signal with if something started to go wrong. Finally, they handed her a pair of binoculars to see the sights. His eyes followed her progress, the cable being let out slowly, till it reached two thousand feet.

Soon she was high in the sky, looking like an eagle soaring in the wind. He could only imagine the thrill this was giving her. His plan was working and everything was falling perfectly into place.

Alek waited about an hour before he began to implement the next phase of his plan.

He asked for the semaphore flags from one of the airmen standing nearby. He started to wave one to get her attention. He knew that with the binoculars, she could see him clearly.

When he saw her wave an arm, he began to spell out the words he had learned and had dutifully practiced the past couple of weeks.

D-E-R-Y-N—S-H-A-R-P—W-I-L-L—Y-O-U—M-A-R-R-Y—M-E

He repeated the sequence of letters three more times, all the while hoping that he was doing them correctly. Suddenly she waved her yellow cloth wildly. The airmen started winding her down, steady and fast. When she reached the ground she couldn't get out of the harness fast enough.

She ran over to him, her eyes wide, her face one of complete shock. She grabbed his shirt front and stared into his eyes, likely searching for signs that he was simply winding her up.

He gently took her hands in his own and held them close to his heart, speaking softly to her.

"I have written to your mother and brother and have received their blessing to ask for your hand in marriage."

He had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak again. "Deryn, I love you with all of my heart. You are my best friend and I cannot imagine a day without you by my side."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny, black-velvet case. He dropped to one knee and looked up at her.

"Providence brought you into my life and from that time on, my life has been more amazing than I could have ever dreamed. _You_ are the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me."

When he opened the minuscule box's lid, revealing a shimmering gold ring, he received a declaration of " _Barking Spiders!_ " from Deryn. Her eyes grew even larger and glistened with unshed tears.

The ring was made of rose gold and had a round "brilliant-cut" ruby at its center. It was flanked by an intricate, circular design of tiny diamonds. It was truly exquisite.

It had been his late mother's wedding band—one of the few personal items Count Volger had been able to collect on Alek's behalf, after he renounced his claim on the Austro-Hungarian throne.

Staring into her glistening blue eyes, he gulped before asking his question again.

"Deryn Sharp. I promise to love you and always be there for you for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

 **Note: I hope this was enjoyable!**

 **All credit goes to the amazing Scott Westerfeld!**

 ** _BTW: In the early 1900's it was common for royalty to use precious stones such as rubies and diamonds in wedding bands. Both, "brilliant-cut" stones (cut to reflect light better, usually round or star shaped) and rose gold (gold that has a slightly red tint) were widely used._**


	4. Chapter 4

" **headed for infinity"- I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hurried to finish it just for you! :) Thank you for your kind comment, it really gave me the encouragement I needed to continue writing the story.**

* * *

Deryn Sharp couldn't believe what was happening just now. She was staring at Alek, completely dumbfounded, her heart racing.

Had he really just told her that he had written to his mother and brother?

Was he really _proposing_ to her?!

Deryn had been pleasantly surprised by his secret Huxley Ascender ride. It had been so wonderful to see the world from on high and feel the wind on her face, blowing her hair in every direction.

However, she had been completely flabbergasted when she saw him using semaphore flags to ask her to marry him.

 _Blisters! When did he learn to use barking semaphore flags!_ She wondered.

Deryn had always thought that marriage to Alek might be a possibility and she kept the idea open in the back of her mind—really, _really_ far back.

Alek shocked her again with his next words.

"Deryn, I love you with all of my heart. You are my best friend and I cannot imagine a day without you by my side."

She watched in amazement as he knelt before her and produced a minuscule black box.

"Providence brought you into my life and from that time on, my life has been more amazing than I could have ever dreamed. _You_ are the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me."

Deryn could feel a burning sensation behind her eyes as tears threatened. She couldn't help it, the _dummkopf_ was being so barking sweet!

He opened the lid and as the sunlight hit the surface of the most beautiful ring Deryn thought she had ever seen, an exclamation of "Barking Spiders!" lept from her mouth!

She watched as he swallowed hard and heard him say, "Deryn Sharp. I promise to love you and always be there for you for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Deryn just stood there staring at him, her mind completely blank. It was as though all the vocabulary she had ever learned was suddenly gone from her mind.

The longer she stood there staring at him, the more visibly nervous Alek became. She watched as sweat broke out on his forehead and his eyes darted between her and the ring.

Finally she came to her senses and she felt a smile spread across her face. "Aye, you barking daft prince! I will marry you!"

Not caring about the airmen nearby that might be looking at them and not caring a squick what they might be thinking, she threw herself at Alek, tackling him to the ground. She thought it a good thing that there was thick grass beneath them, because it cushioned their sudden fall backwards.

She heard him laugh as they went down and she planted a passionate kiss on his mouth before he could say or do anything. She always loved kissing Alek, since his kisses had a way of making her feel like she was soaring.

A long moment later they broke apart, breathing heavily. She lay beside him, his face close to hers, enjoying the way his hot breath tickled her face.

As Alek took the ring from its box and placed it on her left ring finger, her face broke into a smile. It was a perfect fit.

She was amazed by the intricacy of the red-tinted gold ring. She stared in wonder at the round, beautifully-carved ruby at its top and the tiny, delicate diamonds placed in a circle around it. The way it caught the light and shone brilliantly was mesmerizing to her.

"Oh, Alek. Where did you ever get such a ring? There's no way you could afford something like this on your salary!" Deryn said quietly, sitting up on the soft grass.

"Did you have a bar of gold secretly hidden away or something?" She asked, laughing.

"No." Alek chuckled, then his expression softened. She looked at him, expecting an answer, but found that he looked almost sad.

"It was my mother's wedding ring."

Deryn froze and looked down at the ring. "No, Alek! I can't! Your mother..."

"Would have been very pleased for you to have it." Alek finished for her. He grabbed her hands in his own and pulled her into a standing position.

"I think that my parents would have loved you. And I think that they would have been very pleased that I found someone who makes me happy."

He looked her in the eye as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "And you do Deryn. You make me _very_ happy."

Deryn didn't have words to express how she felt at that moment, but she didn't have to. Her kiss did it for her.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the carriage. "We should get back. Dr. Barlow asked me to inform her right away as to what your answer was."

* * *

Count Volger was with Dr. Barlow in her office, both of them looking over the maps spread across her desk and the telegram that told of the urgent need for action. He thought that the woman's plan was insane and tried to get her to see reason.

"I don't think they will be able to handle this task on their own." Volger said decisively, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Wouldn't it be wise for one of us to go with them?"

He couldn't help but think of the mischief that those two might get into; not to mention the possibility of real danger that they would be walking headlong into.

"No, I don't think one of us should go." Dr. Barlow said adamantly. She was very sure of the capability of Miss Sharp. Her quick wits and ability to improvise at a moment's notice would be well suited to this assignment. And Mr. Hohenburg's expert knowledge of multiple languages and training in diplomatic affairs would be a valuable asset to the mission.

"A couple traveling alone in the countryside is much less conspicuous than a couple with an entourage."

"But they are just children, Nora!" Volger said in exasperation.

"On the contrary, Ernst. They are very competent adults with good heads on their shoulders. They make an exceptional team and will do well on this assignment, I have no doubt." She said with sincerity, leaning over the desk to study the plans again.

Count Volger studied her for a moment and suddenly knew that there was something she was hiding.

"You are up to something, Nora. Aren't you?" He said suspiciously.

"Indeed I am, Ernst." Nora said, smiling pleasantly.

He stood there a moment looking at her.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is? Or just leave me guessing?" Volger asked sarcastically, folding his arms and expecting her to tell him everything.

"Oh, but Ernst, why would I spoil the fun of making you figure it out for yourself?" She said, as though this were the most obvious option.

Volger couldn't help the dumbfounded look that crossed his face. He bit his lip to keep the smile from showing on his face.

This woman was truly fascinating to him and, unfortunately, she knew it.

"Indeed." Was his only reply.

His mind raced to try and piece this new puzzle together; to find his next move in this never-ending, intellectual game of chess they played with each other.

* * *

A short time later, Alek and Deryn found themselves at Dr. Barlow's office door. They had first stopped by Alek's flat to get Bovril—who was quick to forgive them for being left behind, especially when it received strawberries.

Shortly after knocking, a soft "Come in." came from the other side of the door in Dr. Barlow's voice. They entered the large office and Deryn shut the door behind them.

Tazza, Dr. Barlow's pet Thylacine, ran over to greet the couple, bouncing happily on his hind legs. Bovril chuckled softly from his perch on Deryn's shoulder.

The loris climbed down Deryn's arm and jumped to the floor, quickly scampering over to the Lady Boffin's own perspicacious loris. The creature was lying on a pillow in front of the large fireplace, enjoying the warmth it was putting into the room. The two lorises began to jabber softly to one another, occasionally chuckling.

The office walls, as well as the furniture in the room, were made of fabricated wood in a light shade of brown. Several tall bookcases lined the room and numerous books, many of them scientific in nature, filled the shelves.

A broad window was the central focus of the room, nearly floor to ceiling, and filled the room with an abundance of light. An elaborately carved desk was centered beneath the window, with two matching chairs to complement it.

Dr. Barlow and Count Volger were behind the desk, studying maps and various documents.

"Alek, Deryn, how nice to see you both." Dr. Barlow said politely, gesturing to the chairs with a wave of her hand. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Volger eyed Alek and Deryn with a cool expression, as though he was irritated about something and choosing to direct it at them.

Alek sat on Deryn's left side and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. He enjoyed the feel of her hand in his, but missed the feeling of the ring on her hand. It was currently on a chain around her neck, hidden beneath her shirt and chest wraps, next to her heart.

This was necessary to protect her "Dylan" disguise. After all, it wouldn't do for "Dylan" to be walking around with an extravagant ring on his left hand.

Having seen both the Count's and the Doctor's eyes darting between them, Alek was not surprised that they suspected something. They were both very perceptive and clever.

"I can see you are both curious as to why we are here…" His mouth suddenly went dry under their intense gazes.

Alek swallowed and cleared his throat. "I have asked Deryn to marry me and she has accepted." He said quickly, worried he would not get it out correctly.

His heart raced as he waited for a response and he felt the pulse in Deryn's hand quicken as well. Alek suddenly wondered if he desired Count Volger's approval of his choices, and of Deryn, more than he had let himself believe.

Dr. Barlow gave them a broad smile and congratulated them heartily.

Count Volger was silent as he glanced between the two of them, an unreadable expression on his face. After a moment of awkward silence, he offered his own less-than-heartfelt congratulations.

The Count gave Dr. Barlow a long look, his expression odd—almost as though he was letting her know that he was onto some secret she was hiding. The woman simply smiled at him and crooked one eyebrow.

Alek and Deryn looked at each other, a bit confused by the cryptic interaction.

Count Volger looked back at the young couple to ask, "I suppose you have a date selected?"

"Not yet. We wanted to discuss something with you both first." Alek replied.

"Aye, we thought it would be a bit daft to have an actual wedding where people from the Zoological Society, the public, and undoubtedly some reporters, might recognize me as being Dylan. So we crafted the idea that…" Deryn stopped and looked at Alek, letting him relay the rest. She knew it might be better received by Count Volger, if it came from him.

"Deryn and I would like to request for the two of you to stand with us as witnesses at a private ceremony."

"Well, I must say, that a private wedding sounds like a wise idea, so as not to give away your secret identity." The Lady Boffin stated primly before continuing, "Precisely when did you want this to be held?"

Deryn and Alek looked at each other, their fingers tightening slightly and Deryn said, "The earliest everything can be arranged."

Alek's gaze moved to the Count, noticing the same unreadable expression masking his face that he had displayed a few moments ago. He began to feel unnerved, his heart-rate increasing, a heavy feeling of dread in his chest.

He feared that Volger would not want to stand with Deryn and himself, that he would not accept Deryn as his bride-to-be.

It made sense to Alek, after all, Deryn was the reason the now ex-heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne had given up his chance to become emperor.

Alek decided that he had to know what the man was thinking in order to know how to proceed, or how to feel for that matter.

He steeled himself, taking a deep breath as he squared his shoulders and said "Count Volger, I would like to know what your thoughts are about this."

The man was silent for an excruciatingly long moment.

"I was considering how alike you and your father are." Was Volger's perplexing reply.

Alek was unsure of how to feel about the man's statement. He wondered if the Count might be making a slight toward Deryn and her commoner status—just as he did three years ago, when Alek had informed Volger that he gave up his chance to become emperor.

"You want to marry a commoner and gave up the throne to do so." Alek felt Deryn stiffen beside him and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The man continued, "I cannot help but think that your father might have done the same thing, if he had it to do over again."

Alek was rendered speechless.

He thought of his father's love for his mother, who hadn't necessarily been a commoner like Deryn, but had not been proper royalty either. He had loved Sophie enough to marry her even against the emperor's vehement refusal of their betrothal.

It had been one of the many triggers as to why his mother and father were dead and the Great War had begun. It was also a contributing factor to Alek being forced to run for his life in the middle of the night, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

To think that his father might have done the same thing as him—simply to be with the woman he loved—filled the young man with a feeling of peace. At that moment, he knew without a doubt that he had chosen the right course.

It also reassured him that the Count was giving his approval of Deryn, and of his decisions.

"Thank you Count." Alek said softly, to which Volger gave a slight nod of his head.

"Well, this is indeed wonderful news and there is much planning to be done." The Lady Boffin stated. "This announcement does come at a most opportune time, I might add."

The young couple looked at each other, then back at her.

"What do you mean, Dr. Barlow?" Alek asked.

"It would seem that we have a potential crisis on our hands and having you two marry would only aid in the mission that I have for you." She replied.

Alek, Deryn, and even Count Volger, looked at the woman with surprised expressions.

"What in blazes are you blethering about, Dr. Barlow?" Deryn demanded.

"The two of you, if you choose to accept the assignment of course, have the opportunity to stop the Clanker Powers from reigniting the Great War." Dr. Barlow stated matter-of-factly.

Deryn and Alek looked at her with disbelief, their mouths slightly gaping.

However, her face told them that she was indeed, very serious.

* * *

 **Note: I hope this chapter was enjoyable!**

 **All credit goes to the amazing Scott Westerfeld!**


End file.
